AU 200247513 discloses a system for filling a balloon, such as a meteorological balloon, with a fluid medium such as gas. The system includes a filling nozzle for admitting the medium to the balloon, measurement means for measuring flow of the medium to the filling nozzle and flow control means for controlling the flow of the medium to the filling nozzle. The system also includes processing means, responsive to the measurement means, for establishing according to a predetermined criteria when a predetermined amount of the medium has been admitted to the balloon. Upon reaching the predetermined amount, the processing means causes the flow control means to terminate the flow of the medium. A method for filling the balloon is also provided.
KR 102011052835 A teaches an automatic radiosonde gas injecting and fixing apparatus to secure the safety of an operator and supply accurate buoyancy of a sonde by automating a series of a sonde preparing process. A weight measuring load cell automatically opens and closes the gas of a radiosonde balloon part. An indicator functions the amplification of electric signals. An automatic opening and closing unit implements an automatic opening and closing operation according to the electric signals. A balloon automatic fastener and forceps are further included in an automatic radiosonde gas injecting apparatus.
CN 201527483 U discloses a sounding balloon releasing cylinder, which includes a cylinder, top covers, a base and supporting racks. The supporting rack is fixed on the base. A pair of electrical control devices controlling the top covers to open and close is mounted on the supporting racks on the two sides of the cylinder. The electrical control device includes a motor, a worm and worm gear speed reducer and a four linkage-rod transmission mechanism. The four linkage-rod transmission mechanism is connected with the left and the right symmetrical and matched top covers, and controls the top covers to open and close. A balloon releasing mechanism and a charging nozzle are mounted at the bottom inside the cylinder. The sounding balloon releasing cylinder has simple structure, convenient operation and good safety. For releasing balloons, all that is needed is to start an electric control device switch, and then the balloon can be released automatically and flies out from a sounding balloon releasing cylinder. The sounding balloon releasing cylinder can be used for releasing various balloons for detecting the meteorological conditions of high altitude environment or atmospheric environment.
JP 3841356 B9 teaches a balloon releasing system capable of inflating normally a balloon for observation in a balloon releasing tower to release safely the balloon. A gas supply port is provided in a moving-directional tip side, in a tray horizontally movable from a balloon release preparation chamber toward an inside of a cylindrical body through an opening of the cylindrical body in the balloon releasing tower of a chamber adjacent thereto, and an intake port of the balloon for the observation before filling gas is connected disconnectably to the gas supply port. A sheet of excellent water repellency is extended in the periphery of the opening on an inner circumferential face of the cylindrical body.
CN 102253429 A describes full-automatic air sounding equipment. The equipment comprises a monitoring center and a remote unmanned aerological detection station which perform wireless communication with each other, wherein the unmanned aerological detection station is used for storing and launching an air sounding balloon, and receiving/transmitting air sounding data. The monitoring center is used for receiving and processing the aerological detection data returned by the unmanned aerological detection station, and monitoring the operation of the unmanned aerological station. The unmanned aerological detection station comprises an equipment shelter, a control computer, a data processing computer, high-wind balloon-releasing equipment, network equipment and the air sounding balloon. The control computer performs wireless communication with the monitoring center through the network equipment. The control computer controls actions of the heavy-wind balloon-releasing equipment. The control computer, the heavy-wind balloon-releasing equipment, the network equipment and the non-inflated air sounding balloon are arranged in the equipment shelter. The non-inflated air sounding balloon is launched by the heavy-wind balloon-releasing equipment. The equipment can be used for realizing full-automatic operation without human intervention.
CN 201503503 U discloses an automatic sounding balloon inflating device, which comprises a gas supply source, an inflating valve, a gas supply valve, an inflating amount control unit, an inflating valve control unit and a processing unit, wherein the inflating valve is connected with the gas supply source, and the gas supply valve is arranged between the inflating valve and the gas supply source. The inflating amount control unit is arranged between the gas supply source and the gas supply valve to output an inflating amount control signal, and the valve control unit is connected with the inflating valve and sends a first position signal and a second position signal. The processing device is connected with the valve control unit, the gas supply valve inflating amount control unit and the inflating valve control unit. The utility model can automatically inflate sounding balloons without manual intervention.
CN 101963677 A describes an atmospheric sounding high-wind ball-releasing system which comprises a cylindrical ball-releasing cylinder, a container top cover, a top cover following system, a top cover starting system, an automatic charging ball system, a dropsonde spinning reel and a ground weather instrument, wherein the top of the ball-releasing cylinder is provided with the container top cover, the ball-releasing cylinder comprises a cover and a rotary bearing arranged on a cylindrical opening, and the cover is arranged at the upper part of the rotary bearing rotating around the ball-releasing cylinder. The section of the cover is in a hyperbolic curve. The rotary bearing comprises a static rail and a rotating support, in the top cover following system, the container top cover is arranged on the rotary bearing, a drive device of the rotary support is an installed servo motor, after the servo motor obtains wind direction information according to wind direction measured according to the ground dropsonde or the wind direction measured according to a wind pressure sensor, a microprocessor drives the rotary support to rotate according to a set program to ensure that the opening direction of the container top cover faces to the windward direction. The top cover opening system comprises a hydraulic pump station, a hydraulic cylinder and a connecting rod.
CN 201449457 U teaches an automatic releasing mechanism for a sounding balloon. A sounding balloon inflating device comprises an inflating nozzle, an air supply source, an executing unit and a processing unit. The automatic releasing mechanism for the sounding balloon comprises a locking element, a sliding block and an operating lever. The sliding block can sliding along the inflating nozzle and is provided with a first position and a second position. The locking element is provided with a clamping hook, is arranged on the periphery of the inflating nozzle and is rotatably connected with the inflating nozzle and the sliding block. When the sliding block slides to the first position, the clamping hook is in clearance fit with the surface of the inflating nozzle. When the sliding block slides to the second position, the clamping hook is staggered with the surface of the inflating nozzle. The operating lever is installed on the sliding block and is operationally in contact with the executing unit.
When the processing unit outputs a first control signal, the locking element clamps the check valve of the sounding balloon. When the processing unit outputs a second control signal, the locking element releases the check valve of the sounding balloon. The utility model realizes the automatic release of the sounding balloon under the situation of no human intervention.
WO 2010/061034 A1 discloses an arrangement for a launcher for sonde units and a method for launching a sonde unit from a generic launcher. The arrangement according to the invention comprises at least one sonde case, which has a generic body for storing a sonde unit, a generic launch base for receiving a sonde case, which launch base has means for launching the sonde unit, generic means for creating a sonde connection between the launcher and a radiosonde, a mechanical adapter, which is arranged to connect to the generic body and the sonde unit, and which is arranged to convert the generic launch means of the launch base to become meteorological-balloon and sonde- specific, as well as an adapter unit, which is arranged to connect to the mechanical adapter, and which is arranged to convert the generic sonde connection to be radiosonde-specific.
WO 2010/000942 A1 describes an automatic balloon release apparatus for sonde units and a method for automatically releasing sonde units, the balloon release apparatus comprising at least one balloon reserve for storing at least one sonde unit, control means for controlling the filling operation, filling means for filling the balloons of the sonde units of the balloon reserve and release means for releasing the sonde unit. The balloon reserve of the apparatus according to the invention is formed of a basket-like matrix, removable as a unit, with gas fill conduits being brought into connection therewith for filling the balloon of each sonde unit. In the method according to the invention the sonde units are stored pre-charged in the balloon reserve prior to release and the sonde unit is released by means of an automatic balloon release apparatus according to the invention. In the method the balloon reserve is kept stationary during storage and release. In case of a malfunction the next suitable sonde unit is chosen for release from the balloon reserve.
US 2005/0006523 A1 teaches an automated balloonsonde launcher and a method for an automated balloonsonde launch. The automated balloonsonde launcher, for example, may comprise a collapsible protective cover forming an inner region for receiving a balloon, a gas inlet for receiving a gas, a gas outlet for mating with a balloon, a valve operable between the gas inlet and the gas outlet for inflating a balloon within the inner region of the protective cover. The launcher further comprises a controller that controls the valve to inflate a balloon within the protective cover, opens an opening in the protective cover and releases a balloon through the opening of the protective cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,010 describes a radiosonde balloon launching system including a silo for housing an array of radiosonde balloon modules and for sheltering radiosonde balloons during inflation, a base for containing radiosonde balloon inflation and launch apparatus and a device for shielding the silo until the radiosonde balloons are ready to be launched.